Hypnotised By Evil
by SweetestReject
Summary: COMPLETE: Paul has managed to hypnotise Suze into thinking that's he the good guy, and Jesse is the one using her to get his life back. Will Jesse be able to save her before Paul has Suze exorcise him? Rated R 4 fluff...how serious, well read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as it pains me to say, I do not own any of the Mediator characters. They belong to Meg Cabot, the awesome writer who created them.  
  
Suze's POV:  
  
"Hey Suze."  
  
I turned around and slugged the voice. Don't give me that look, you totally would have done the same thing. Especially if that voice belonged to the psycho who had tried to off you and your dead boyfriend several times.  
  
Paul Slater groaned as my fist connected with his stomach. We were standing outside Mr. Walden's room, getting ready to walk into homeroom. Despite many MANY warnings from me, and getting beaten to a somewhat bloody pulp by Jesse De Silva, my Latino lovely, Paul still has not learned to keep his hands off me.  
  
"What, a guy can't say hello?" He said with a wicked grin.  
  
"A guy can. Spawn of Satan? Yeah, not so much." I said snidely.  
  
"I'll bet you let the cowboy spawn of Satan say hello- and more- all the time." Paul hissed in my ear as we sat down in our side-by-side homeroom seats.  
  
I slugged Paul again, harder, to make sure he got the message that dissing MY Jesse was not going to happen. He got the message, but still felt the need to add, "God, Suze, you're so naive sometimes."  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I hissed at him.  
  
Paul threw me a dirty smirk and said cryptically, "There's more than meets the eye, Suze."  
  
Just as I was about to reply, Mr. Walden shushed us. I was fuming on the inside. How DARE he say such a thing about Jesse? I was about ready to beat him to a somewhat bloody pulp myself.  
  
By the end of the day, I had slugged Paul a whopping five times, and been sent to Father Dom's office for the last one because I broke Paul's nose.  
  
Let's take a moment to reflect on that, shall we?  
  
I, Suze Simon, broke Paul Slater's nose.  
  
Again.  
  
Ok, Ok, so maybe the first time had been Jesse. But still...I broke his nose! Not that I haven't broken a nose- or rib, or whatever- before. I've caused a lot of damage to people- ok, ghosts- twice my size.  
  
It just felt so frickin' awesome when it was Paul's broken nose.  
  
So, anyways, after I listened to Father Dom's speech about how beating up Paul wasn't going to solve anything, the bell rang, and I hauled myself out to Adam's car. Why Adam's car, instead of, say, my own? Well, that's because stupid Dopey has gotten a ticket every afternoon for the past month, it seems. I just wasn't in the mood to see the same cop again. So I hauled myself to Adam's car, who drove me and CeeCee home.  
  
"I'm home!" I yelled to anyone who happened to be in yelling distance. Max came running to see if I had brought any food with me, and upon discovering that I had not, promptly returned to wherever he'd crawled up from. I ran up the steps two at a time, feeling insanely energized. I guess breaking the nose of your worst enemy will do that to you. I threw open my bedroom door and tossed my bag down as Jesse said, "Hello, Susannah."  
  
Ahhhhhh!!!!! Just hearing his sexy Spanish accent sends shivers up and down my spine. Jesse was seated on the window seat, as was his custom, petting Spike. Spike immediately jumped down when Jesse stood up to give me a hug and quick brush on the cheek- as was NOT custom, yet. As he pulled away, the spot his lips on my cheek had touched felt all tingly. A good tingly.  
  
"Hey yourself." I said, curling up next to him on the window seat. Jesse gladly wrapped me in his arms- he's been a lot more touchy-feely since that day by his grave when we kissed. "How was school today, querida?" he whispered in my hair.  
  
I sighed. "Pretty good." I so didn't want to mention what Paul had said, seeing as it would just make Jesse mad, and then he'd go and beat him up again. I must have let on something, because Jesse said, "Did Slater try anything again?" He said again, and had good reason too, seeing as I've been sent home early twice for hitting Paul. You'd think that he'd have learned by now to leave me alone, but nooooooo........  
  
"Not exactly." I said, stretching the words out. "He didn't do anything physical, for once." I told Jesse about Paul's 'there's more than meets the eye' comment.  
  
"Querida..." Jesse whispered tiredly. "You must not fight over Slater's comments."  
  
"But I was defending-" I protested.  
  
Jesse held one finger over my lips. "Do not defend me, Susannah." He stroked the side of my face as he started to whisper Spanish into my hair. "It's not worth it." I sighed and decided not to argue. It's also fairly hard to argue when your hot Spanish boyfriend starts kissing your neck. I moaned slightly and gave into it.  
  
Jesse's POV:  
  
I sighed when Susannah said she'd hit Slater again. I wish she wouldn't fight, but then she wouldn't be the independant, firey, headstrong woman I fell in love with. So, instead of arguing with her, I just sighed and kissed her neck. I could feel Susannah's sigh vibrate through her entire body. It would have been perfect, had we not been interrupted.  
  
"Well, well, well, look what we have here."  
  
There are many days I ask the Lord to give me the strength not to kill Paul Slater. Every day he hurts Susannah in any way, shape, or form, is one of them.  
  
"Slater..."I growled, in a voice that did not sound like mine at all. I felt Susannah's body tense up at the mere sight of him- bandaged nose and all. I immediately hated him even more, for striking fear into the pure heart of mi querida. "What...What are you doing here anyway, Paul?" Susannah asked, trying to mask her fear.  
  
"Just came by to finish our little discussion from homeroom, Suze." He said in an even voice. "You remember the one, right?"  
  
I glanced at Susannah to see that her face was now a bright red shade of anger. In a harsh tone, she said, "Yeah, I remember. The one where you were being cryptic, called Jesse the cowboy spawn of Satan, and then I beat your ass?" Susannah was very, VERY angry at Slater.  
  
And she wasn't the only one.  
  
I'm ashamed to admit, I pushed Susannah off of me rather forcefully in my attempt to tackle Slater.  
  
However, before I could get up too far, Susannah had already grabbed my right arm and cried out, "No! There will be NO fighting! I still haven't gotten out all the bloodstains from the last fight you guys went through!" There was a shrill quality to her voice that hardly ever appeared there- only, it seemed, when she was very close to crying because she was upset.  
  
And I could not bear to upset Susannah. I sat back down on the window seat, next to her. "I'm sorry, querida." I said, in a low gentle voice, very different from the one I used on Slater.  
  
"Yeah, sorry, Suze." I was beyond shocked to hear him apologize. Susannah looked as shocked as I. "It's ok, guys." She said, leaning into me a little and resting her head on my chest again. "Now, Paul....Will you please leave? I'm not in the mood for a shifting lesson right now." A small flicker of annoyance crossed Slater's face, as she said this. Had I been a child, I would have stuck out my tounge and gloated about the fact that Susannah- beautiful, pure, innocent, wonderful Susannah- had fallen in love with me, and not him.  
  
But I am not a child, and therefore, did not do so. We waited for Slater to leave, one of my hands on her back, and the other stroking her beautiful curled hair. When he did not, Susannah repeated herself. She repeated herself until Andy called her and Paul down for dinner. The dirty rat had weaseled a dinner invite from Andy and Susannah's mother. As he walked out of the room, Slater winked slyly at my Susannah, who shuddered.  
  
"Jesse, I swear, I don't know what's with him!" She said, almost in tears again. "And now, I have to go sit through the dinner from hell. This sucks!!" Susannah tucked her head into my arms and sighed. I got up when she did and started to follow Susannah downstairs. We got halfway down the hall when she looked at me and said, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Making sure he doesn't try anything." I said simply. Susannah gave me a grateful look and we walked into the dining room together. 


	2. Chapter 2

Paul's POV:  
  
I left Suze's room, winking slightly at her. Soon, she would be mine...All I needed was a little more time. Just one full minute where nothing would distract her from me. And once she was under my spell, there was nothing that cowboy could do. I sat down at the table, saving a seat for Suze between mine and her mother's places. When Suze entered the room, I was surprised to see De Bastardo had followed her, instead of dematerializing like usual. Probably keeping tabs on me. I knew perfectly well that Suze wouldn't dare say or do anything mean to me during dinner, in front of her parents.  
  
"So, Paul, Suze" Suze's mother, Mary, started. "How long have you two been together?"  
  
I thought Suze might pass out from choking on her dinner. "Uh, Mom," she sputtered, "We are NOT together. Paul's just a friend."  
  
"Just a friend who's allowed in your room with the door closed, huh?" Brad shot out.  
  
Jesse was now clenching the back of Suze's chair. He looked ready to punch someone- namely, me. Eh, what else is new? We finished dinner, with Suze being fairly quiet the entire time. Once the table had been cleared, Suze ran up to her room, Jesse close at her heels, I close at his.  
  
Suze flopped down on her bed, with Jesse behind her. Suze was leaning against him in a snuggly position. A position she should be in with ME, if she'd just open her eyes to what was right in front of them.  
  
"Paul, what the hell are you still doing here?" Suze asked, sounding very miffed. "You've had your fun for the night, now LEAVE."  
  
Ah, if she thought that was fun, wait until the real fun began. I walked closer to her, seeing fear dart around in her eyes, and De Silva hold her tighter to him. "See, Suze, I'm just not ready to leave." I said, sitting next to her.  
  
"Slater, I am warning you...Get off of Susannah's bed, if you know what's good for you." Jesse growled.  
  
I waved my hand at Jesse. He became frozen, slightly, and Susannah was none the wiser. I grabbed Susannah's wrist and pulled her to me. Her emerald eyes were shadowed with fear, and I looked deep into them, willing her to not blink. An entire minute passed while I hypnotised Suze.  
  
Her eyes went glossy, and I tried it out. "Suze, Jesse is lying to you. He's evil, he's only using you to get his life back. He doesn't love you and never did. Repeat after me: Jesse is evil."  
  
"Jesse is evil." Suze droned in this lifeless tone.  
  
"He doesn't love me."  
  
"He doesn't love me." Again, lifeless.  
  
"I love Paul Slater." I had to phrase it like that so that it would work.  
  
"I love Paul Slater." Suze drone.  
  
I snapped my fingers. Jesse became unfrozen and Suze shook her head. "Sorry about that, I think I-" She stopped as she saw who she was leaning against. "Jesse? What the hell? Why am I leaning against you, and not Paul? Paul, what's going on?" Suze sounded so confused, I just stroked her thumb with mine after she got up off of De Silva.  
  
"I don't know." I feigned anger. "I came up here after dinner, and you just sat down and started to lay against him." Now, I feigned a hurt expression. Suze ate it up, throwing her arms around me and saying things like, "I don't know what happened! I'm so sorry, Paul. It doesn't mean anything! I love you, not him!"  
  
"Wait just one moment!" De Silva spoke up suddenly. "Susannah, you can't be serious about this. You have had nightmares about this pathetic excuse for a man for weeks on end! You can't possibly-" Only we never did find out what Suze couldn't possibly do because she hauled off and slugged him in the nose.  
  
Without another word, Jesse dematerialized. "Oh, Paul, I'm so sorry! He just...makes me so mad!" Suze said, relaxing her fist.  
  
"Shhh, it's ok, baby." I said, wrapping her in my arms. I held her for a minute, before drawing her beautiful face up to mine and kissing her soft lips. Suze kissed me back, and didn't seem to mind when I slid my tounge in. I pushed her back onto the bed, placed one hand in the small of her back, and the other on her face.  
  
I told you I would have Susannah Simon as mine.  
  
Jesse's POV:  
  
Susannah fled the dinner room the second she was able to, with Slater and I close at her heels. I sat down on Susannah's bed and drew her into my lap. She lay there, quite content, until Paul came in.  
  
"Paul, what the hell are you still doing here?" Susannah asked, sounding very angry. "You've had your fun for the night, now LEAVE." Something flickered in Paul's eyes when she said the word 'Fun', but it was fleeting and I saw it only for a moment. Whatever it was, it was most definitly an impure thought involving mi querida.  
  
He walked closer to her, seeing fear dart around in her eyes, and I felt my hold on her tighten. "See, Suze, I'm just not ready to leave." Slater said, sitting next to her.  
  
"Slater, I am warning you...Get off of Susannah's bed, if you know what's good for you." I growled.  
  
He merely waved his hand, and I felt a sudden chill. I couldn't move, or speak. All I could see was Slater take my querida's wrist, and do something. What seemed like hours later, I could move and speak again.  
  
Susannah shook her head. "Sorry about that, I think I-" She stopped as she saw who she was leaning against. "Jesse? What the hell? Why am I leaning against you, and not Paul? Paul, what's going on?" Susannah sounded so confused, and I was not sure why either.  
  
"I don't know." Paul said, a look of anger on his face. "I came up here after dinner, and you just sat down and started to lay against him." Now, he carried a hurt expression. Susannah seemed to believe this, and started apologizing to him.  
  
"Wait just one moment!" I spoke up suddenly. "Susannah, you can't be serious about this. You have had nightmares about this pathetic excuse for a man for weeks on end! You can't possibly-" Only I never got to tell her what she couldn't possibly do, because Susannah hauled off and hit me square in the nose.  
  
Without another word, I dematerialized. I caught a final glimpse as I left: Paul Slater, holding my Susannah.  
  
Suze's POV:  
  
I moaned lightly as Paul continued to kiss me. He really wasn't so bad. Not at kissing, I mean, in general. He seemed to really care about me. I heard mom yell that she and Andy were going out, and would be out late. The boys were going to various places, so I was pretty much on my own.  
  
I broke the kiss long enough to yell back, "Ok! See you!" and then was empowered by Paul's kiss again. His hands started to unhook my bra, which meant my shirt coming off first. Soon after my top had been thrown across the room, Paul's joined it, and things were starting to go a little bit further south, if you get my drift. I moaned louder, feeding Paul and I's passion.  
  
A little while later, Paul and I stopped our wild ways- but only because Paul had forgotten..um...protection, and we didn't want to go in search of any that might be in the house. So Paul and I got redressed and he kissed me goodbye. Then I promptly fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

UnangelicHalo: Yeah, I know that's not what Rob's on probation for...I just thought it was the funniest damn reason so I wanted to use it. Yeah, I'm on the boards of her book website, my name's DecrepitReject on there. To the rest of my reviewers: Thank you all soooooooooo much for reviewing, on this story and on Wedding Of Sorts....Someone asked if I was going to write a sequel to Wedding of Sorts, and I honestly don't know yet. I might, if I get bored, but I don't know what would happen...Oh, wait! brainstorm I just had an idea...Chapter One of the new story will be up ASAP. Ok, on to Chapter Three of Hypnotised By Evil: Jesse's POV: "Jesse!" Father Dominic exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" I had materialized in Father Dominic's office, hoping he would be there. "It's Susannah." I said. "That el tonto, Paul...he...He's done something to her."  
  
"Something like?" Father Dominic looked confused.  
  
"I'm not sure what." I said. "He's...put a spell on her, made her love him and forget her feelings for me."  
  
"Er...Feelings?" Father Dominic now looked worried. "Jesse, I thought I'd explained to both of you that-"  
  
"Yes, Yes." I waved my hand at the Father. "We know, we know. But it happened, and now the el bastardo"- Father Dominic cast me a look that said 'Watch the language'- "Er, sorry, Father," I said before finishing, "he's made her forget all her feelings for me, and instead direct them at him."  
  
"Well...Jesse, I don't rightly know what we can do." Father Dominic looked pained to say. "We'd have to know exactly what he did, and then there may not be a way of reversing it."  
  
I put my head in my hands and sighed. "So you mean to tell me, I may have lost my Susannah?"  
  
"It's possible, yes."  
  
I stood up from the chair I'd sunk into. "No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"She's not lost forever. I will figure out what happened to my Susannah, and bring her back." I said before dematerializing out of Father Dominic's office.  
  
Brad's POV:  
  
"SUZE!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled up the steps. "10 MINUTES, OR WE LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!!!!!!!!!" Not that Jake actually would, but I didn't care. It was just a little assurance that Suze would actually get her ass downstairs on time.  
  
Two minutes after I'd yelled, Suze came bouncing down the steps. Almost literally. She had this big grin plastered to her face, a sure sign that things between her and that freak Slater were on the upside. Or maybe it was the guy, Jesse. The one she'd been sneaking into her room every night. I didn't ask her about the grin, instead asked what was up with the outfit. Suze looked like she'd taken a fashion tip from Debbie or something, ditching her usual jeans and nice shirt for a flirty skirt and top that Dad would have flipped out over, if he hadn't had to leave for work early.  
  
"Just felt like wearing something different." She said, shooting me the evil eye. "What do you care?"  
  
"I don't." I said hotly. "I figured it was for Slater or someone else." I emphasized the 'someone else' bit to let her know I still knew about Jesse.  
  
"What other guy? There are no other guys." Suze said. Something in her tone actually made me believe her.  
  
"Trouble in paradise, huh?"  
  
"BRAD! SUZE! GET IN THE CAR NOW OR I'M LEAVING WITHOUT YOU BOTH!" Jake yelled. We hightailed it out to the car, and I forgot about Suze's outfit. Paul was waiting for her when we pulled up, and they walked off towards the main entrance after Suze yelled that she didn't need a ride home.  
  
Jake grunted. "I really don't like that guy." he said, looking at them as they walked off.  
  
"Who, Paul?" Ok, so I'm not a genius. Duh.  
  
"Yeah." Jake started up the car again. "I mean, look at him!" I looked. Paul's hand was now on Suze's ass. "Jake, cool it. She's a big girl, she can take care of herself." Jake gave me the 'whatever-look-after-her' look, and I groaned. "Yeah, Yeah."  
  
"Brad!" I heard Debbie yell. "Later dude." Jake drove off I met up with Debbie and a few of my other friends. Suze would just have to look after herself for now.  
  
Paul's POV:  
  
When Suze got out of her brother's car this morning, I thought I was going to bust. She looked so damn sexy in this short black skirt and tight black shirt, it was all I could do to not throw her down and screw her right then and there. She gave me her sweet sexy smile as she got out.  
  
"I don't need a ride home after school." Suze called as I put my arm around her waist and led her towards the main entrance. I ran my hand down her back and rested it on her ass, and Suze didn't seem to mind. Then her friends came running over.  
  
"Suze, oh thank God!" CeeCee said. She was this pretty cute albino chick. "I called you last night, and you never picked up."  
  
"Yeah, Suze, you go out and replace us or something?" her friend Adam said. Normally, I'd be threatened with the whole guy-friend thing, but it was ADAM, ok? Not exactly a threat like De Silva was.  
  
Suze laughed. "No, I didn't replace you. I fell asleep early last night." She winked at me after saying this.  
  
"So, I wore you out, huh?" I said, kissing her neck. Forget the fact that CeeCee and Adam now wore identical looks of repulsion. "Suze...That was nothing." I said, now working on one of her ears.  
  
"Uh...We're just...gonna go." CeeCee said, taking Adam's arm and leading him away. I could hear her start to wig out over our public display.  
  
I kept nibbling her ear until Sister Ernestine came up and told us to go to class or else. Since we have different classes until fifth period, Suze and I broke apart. "See you in History." Suze whispered as I left her at her first period trig class.  
  
The day seemed unbearably long, until finally Suze and I were pulling out of the school's parking lot in my BMW. We pulled into my driveway, and Suze got out voluntarily, unlike the last time she was here.  
  
Of course, things won't be the same as they were the last time she was here, I thought with a grin. We walked in the front door, and I called out, "I'm home!" No one answered, and I found a note from Pops's day attendent, Mark, saying they had gone out for a little bit and would be back by five-ish.  
  
"So, Suze, looks like we got the place to ourselves..." I said grinning at her. No, I do not have a one-track mind, as much as it may seem like I do. It would just be a little bit longer before I could trick Suze into exorcising that cowboy. I led Suze to my room and we sat down on the bed as I started kissing her again. My God, she was so beautiful! Big emerald green eyes, gorgeous brown curls framing her adorable face...and that body! Oh my god, she drove me craaaaaaazy with that body of hers! She wasn't stick thin, but she wasn't obese either. She was, in a word, perfect. She fell back onto the bed, me on top of her, and I whispered to her, "I didn't forget it this time..."  
  
Suze's POV:  
  
"I didn't forget it this time..." Paul whispered as we fell onto his bed. I moaned lightly, kissing Paul hungrily. His blue eyes roved over me, as if asking if I was OK doing that. "Paul...um..." I stuttered, tying to get out. See, as much as I loved him, I didn't want to do that yet. It's a huge step, and I just wasn't ready for it yet. "I don't..um...I mean, I..uh...don't think I'm...uh..ready yet.." God, did I sound like an idiot.  
  
But he was cool. I figured he would be, since if he really did love me, then he'd wait until I was ready, right? "Shh..Suze, it's ok. We can just do this." Paul whispered to me, implying that we could just continue to make out.  
  
So we did. And it was absolute heaven...Except that I couldn't stop thinking about Jesse.  
  
I mean, Jesse's evil, and I couldn't stop thinking about him...Because as evil as he may be, I couldn't help feeling a little bit of...something for him. It wasn't love, I knew that much. It was probably lust...He was a pretty good kisser. Almost as good as Paul...I tried to push him out of my head, but to no avail.  
  
"Suze, you OK?" Paul said, getting up off of me. Damn.  
  
"Yeah. I just have some stuff on my mind." I said. Do not say his name, do not say his name...  
  
"Let me guess...Jesse?" Paul cast me a dirty look. Not dirty in a sex way, dirty in a 'I-can't-believe-you' way.  
  
I groaned. "I'm sorry, Paul...I don't know why he's on my mind." I felt horrible.  
  
"Shhhh...Suze, it's OK." Paul said, wrapping me in a hug. "You know...I think I know of a way to get him off your mind..." he added with a meaningful look. 


	4. Chapter 4

Suze's POV:  
  
"You know...I think I know of a way to get him off your mind..." he added with a meaningful look. When Paul said that, for a minute, I thought he meant sex again, and I was ready to hit him. But then he continued with, "We could exorcise him, and then I can use a forget-him spell on you."  
  
"A forget-him spell?" I was freaked. "You do spells?"  
  
"Just little ones." Paul said, laughter in his eyes. "It would make you forget about all the evil things he's done, about how he tried to hurt you up there," His eyes were shadowed now as he mentioned the Shadowland fiasco, "Everything Jesse's ever said or done to you can be forgotten with one tiny little spell."  
  
As appealing as that sounded, I still had to think about it. I so wanted to not think about him, but at the same time...I don't know.  
  
"How about we stick with just exorcising him?" Paul said, as if sensing my thoughts of hesistation, as he started kissing me again. Now that I was perfectly OK with. Both exorcising Jesse and kissing Paul. I mumbled an "Ok, let's do that, as soon as possible" and kissed Paul back hungrily.  
  
Maybe I imagined it, but I swore Paul grinned unnaturally when I agreed to exorcise Jesse. No, it was just my imagination..  
  
Paul drove me home about an hour later. I walked into the dining room in time for dinner- Paul couldn't stay, he said he stuff to do dealing with his grandpa Slater...er, Slaski- and sat down next to Mom. "Hey, Susie," She said, using my hated nickname. "How was school?"  
  
Dopey laughed slightly at that. That's because, he too, is in my History class, and therefore had a front-row seat when Paul and I were being touchy- feely. Mom ignored it though.  
  
"Oh, school was good." I said, shooting Dopey the evil eye.  
  
"Were you at CeeCee's after school or something? Is that why you came home so late?" Doc asked.  
  
He so totally knew I was at Paul's! "Uh...yeah. I was, hanging with Cee and Adam." I'm surprised my tounge didn't shrivel up at this. I shot Doc a 'don't-you-dare-mention-where-I-really-was' look and he shut up.  
  
"Dinner!" Andy said, bringing in a tray of steaming hot steak fajitas. I stayed quiet during dinner, not really wanting to answer any questions. Sleepy kept tossing me glances, like he was going to talk to me about something later, and I had a pretty good idea what that something was. After dinner, I hightailed it to my room before anyone could bug me.  
  
Unfortunately, Jesse was in there.  
  
Jesse's POV:  
  
Susannah entered her room after dinner, holding her bookbag and looking happy. She spotted me, and that happy look did not increase, as it usually did, but rather left her face, leaving her scowling.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked in an angry voice. I sighed and said, "Susannah, I must speak with you."  
  
"So speak." She said, now sounding bored. Susannah flung herself onto her bed, and stared up at me as I crossed the room and stood by her bed. An impure thought entered my head, and I ignored it.  
  
"Querida...I believe that Paul has done something to you." I said. "He has made you transfer your feelings for me to him."  
  
"Jesse." That's all she said. Just my name. She sounded like she had right before Paul had shown up after dinner the previous night. And then, it was like something- or someone- made her stop, and she fell back onto her pillows in a deep slumber.  
  
I sighed, and covered Susannah with her blanket. I bent down, kissed her forehead, and whispered, "Good night, Querida."  
  
"Aw, isn't that sweet?"  
  
I turned and growled. "Slater! What have you done to her?" I fought the urge to rip him limb from limb.  
  
"It's just a harmless hypnotism." Slater said. Harmless...hypnotism? "What the hell...?" I asked confusedly.  
  
"Ah, never heard of hypnotism, have you?" Slater asked. "See, all I had to do was know the desire was there, and then put a lock on her mind. Now, she's with me, and ready to exorcise you."  
  
I felt the color drain from my face. "Susannah would never exorcise me." I said confidently.  
  
Slater pulled out a mini tape-recorder Susannah had once shown me. He pressed a button, and I heard the most unbelievable conversation come out.  
  
"How about we stick with just exorcising him?" Slater said, and then the sound of kissing. "Ok, let's do that, as soon as possible." came Susannah's voice, and then more kissing. Slater smirked and said, "She'd never exorcise you, huh?"  
  
I didn't know what to think. I knew Susannah would never willingly exorcise me, so this must have been the effect of Paul's hypnotism. Slater sat down next to my querida's sleeping form, and brushed the hair from her eyes. "Perhaps you should leave now." He said to me. I knew that once I did, Susannah would awaken, and I wanted so much to see her, to explain to her what was going on...But it may cost Susannah her life, and so, I had no choice. I dematerialized to the rectory.  
  
Paul's POV:  
  
I dropped Suze off at her place, gave her a goodbye kiss, and drove off. I made up some excuse for why I couldn't come to dinner. Suze seemed to believe it, and went inside. About two hours later, her parents left and I decided to go in. I'd seen De Silva's glow in her window when I dropped Suze off, and I knew he'd almost figured it out.  
  
Jake let me in, gave me a look that clearly said 'keep-your-hands-off-my- sister' and I went up to Suze's room. I heard De Silva say, "Querida...I believe that Paul has done something to you. He has made you transfer your feelings for me to him."  
  
"Jesse." Suze said. Uh oh, that's not a good tone. I flicked my hand, and made Suze fall asleep suddenly. De Silva sighed and covered her with a blanket, then kissed her forehead.  
  
"Aw, isn't that sweet?" I said, coming into the room.  
  
"Slater." De Silva growled. "What have you done to her?"  
  
"It's just a harmless hypnotism." I said. Of course, I would reveal a little bit of my plan to him.  
  
""What the hell...?" De Silva asked confusedly.  
  
"Ah, never heard of hypnotism, have you?" I asked. "See, all I had to do was know the desire was there, and then put a lock on her mind. Now, she's with me, and ready to exorcise you."  
  
I saw the color drain from his face. "Susannah would never exorcise me." he said confidently.  
  
I pulled out a mini tape-recorder and pressed a button, and played the conversation Suze and I'd had earlier. I smirked and said, "She'd never exorcise you, huh?"  
  
De Silva looked like he'd been punched in the stomach. I sat down next to Suze's sleeping form, and brushed her beautiful hair off her even more beautiful face. "Perhaps you should leave now." I said to De Silva.  
  
Once he was gone, I leaned down and whispered, "Suze? Suze, wake up."  
  
"Paul?" she asked groggily. "What--what's going on?" She tried to sit up, but fell back again. "Suze, don't try to move."  
  
"Why not?" Suze still sounded groggy, but was coming out of it. I went to lie down next to her, and pulled her into my arms. "I don't know if he's hurt you or not."  
  
"Don't know if who's hurt me? Paul, nobody's hurt me." Suze said.  
  
"I came by, and De Silva was here..." I let my voice trail off, and feigned a hurt tone. "Did anything...I mean, did he..."  
  
"Oh, god! No, Paul!" Suze said, shocked that I would think such a thing. "Nothing happened! He said something like he thought you put a spell on me, and I was about to say something, and then I fell asleep, I swear!"  
  
I held Suze close to me. "I'll just feel better when he's gone." I murmured.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Suze murmured back. I kissed her, and we started another make-out round.  
  
Jake's POV:  
  
I was sitting downstairs in the living room, watching some movie Brad put in, when that Paul guy showed up. He thought he was, like, God's gift to woman- specifically, my sister. Reluctantly, I let him in and he went straight up to Suze's room. I kept an ear out, just in case.  
  
Several hours later, I took off for home, well, the apartment I shared with two friends. "Bye David." I called out. I vaguely heard a "Bye Jake" come from the area of his room. "Bye Suze." I yelled up the steps. I heard a nervous "Bye Jake!" come from her room, and then she giggled.  
  
"Brad- keep an eye on them, aight?" I said on my way out.  
  
"Jake, there's nothing to keep an eye on." Brad said, slightly complaining.  
  
"Brad, do it, or dad's gonna know the exact reason you stayed at my place last weekend." He told dad he'd had car trouble, and crashed at my place. He did crash at my place, but not because he'd had car trouble, it was because he'd shown up wasted and I wouldn't let him leave. Not that I'm, yanno, a saint or anything, because I was getting ready to go get wasted myself, but dad was sure to blame me, and that was not going to happen.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Brad griped. Reluctantly, I left.  
  
Brad's POV:  
  
"Brad, do it, or dad's gonna know the exact reason you stayed at my place last weekend." Jake said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." I griped. I didn't see what the big deal was. Suze can beat the shit out of anyone who crosses her- and has done so to me many times. Not completely beaten the shit out of me, but you know what I mean. Jake left and I decided to go crash in my room. My room is across from Suze's, so I can usually hear whatever's going on.  
  
And what was going on sounded a lot like what went on when Debbie and I hooked up, if ya know what I mean.  
  
Seriously. I turned up my stereo pretty loudly to drown out Suze's giggles. As a result, I never heard Slater leave, or mom and dad come in. I crashed.  
  
OOOO....Did Paul spend the night? Is he going to get the shit beat out of him by Jesse...or Jake? Keep reading to find out! 


	5. Chapter 5

Paul's POV:  
  
The next morning, I woke up in Suze's very pink room.  
  
Now, don't go getting any ideas. Suze said she wasn't ready, and I respect that. I let Suze fall asleep in my arms, and then I fell asleep too. That's all. Of course, if people- namely, De Silva- want to think otherwise, then who am I to discourage them?  
  
So, anyway, I woke up with Suze's big green eyes staring up at me. I think she was a little surprised to see me still in her bed, but she didn't say anything. It was a gorgeous Saturday morning, and there were no parents around to bother us, as far as I could tell. I just held Suze closer to me and said, "Good morning."  
  
"Good Morning." she said back, and leaned up to kiss me.  
  
"Susannah!"  
  
I jumped a mile in the air. I don't think I was completely awake yet, because I thought it was her mom or stepdad, or one of her brothers or something. Suze jumped too, and then glanced in the direction of the voice. "Damn you, De Silva! What are you doing here?"  
  
I glanced over to Suze's window seat. Sitting there with this look of disbelief was the cowboy.  
  
"What am I doing here?" De Silva spit out. "I think a better question, Susannah, would be what is he doing here?" De Silva looked at me like I was the black plague or something.  
  
"What's it to you?" Suze said, sitting up. "What goes on in my bedroom is none of your business!"  
  
"Yeah, De Silva." Ok, so it wasn't my best comeback. But whatever.  
  
"Susannah, listen to me." De Silva said. Well, started to say, before Suze interrupted.  
  
"No, I will not listen to you! You can't stand to see me happy, can you? You want me to mope around and spend my time with you. Well, I can't do that, Jesse! You're DEAD! I can't act like I am too!" Suze said angrily, falling over breathless and pulling the blankets over her head.  
  
"De Silva, when are you going to get it?" I asked, getting up and crossing the room. "She loves me. You make her unhappy. She's going to exorcise you, and there is nothing you can do to stop it."  
  
The next thing I knew, De Silva's fist had sunk into my already broken nose. I fell back into Suze's dresser, knocking over bottles of nail polish, perfume, and other girly things.  
  
"STOP!!!!!!!!!" Suze bellowed, but both of us were too far gone to stop...

I know this is WAY short, but I have writer's block right now...Will post a MUCH longer Chapter 6 soon!


	6. Chapter 6

To all my reviewers: I'm sooooooooo sorry the last chapter was so short! I know it seems like writer's block wouldn't have been too big of an issue, b/c Jesse and Paul would have just beaten the shit out of each other, right? Yeah...I'm working on something...So I apologize in advance if this chapter sucks majorally.  
  
And now, onto the story:  
  
Suze's POV:  
  
When I woke up that bright Saturday morning, I was somewhat surprised to see Paul's chest in front of me.  
  
Yes, I woke up in his arms. Nothing happened- at least, not in the way Jesse was probably thinking when he burst in.  
  
"Susannah!"  
  
I jumped, and then glanced at Jesse. "Damn you, De Silva! What are you doing here?"  
  
Then he got all pissy, and was like, "What is he doing here?" Meaning Paul.  
  
"What's it to you?" I said, sitting up and glaring at Jesse. "What goes on in my bedroom is none of your business!" Then Jesse started in on all of the stuff he'd been going on about the other day, but I wouldn't listen.  
  
"No, I will not listen to you! You can't stand to see me happy, can you? You want me to mope around and spend my time with you. Well, I can't do that, Jesse! You're DEAD! I can't act like I am too!" I said angrily, falling over breathless and pulling the blankets over my head.  
  
The next thing I knew, I heard someone get punched, and go flying into my dresser. I yelled at them to stop, but neither one would listen. Normally, I would have tried to break it up myself, before someone came in and asked why Paul was in my room so early in the morning, but it appeared no one was home, so I just let them fight. I've learned that sometimes, people just need to beat the shit out of each other.  
  
Of course, when Jesse held up a new dolphin-shaped lamp I just got over Paul's head and screamed, "This is for taking away my querida!" I intervened.  
  
By jumping on top of Paul and recieving the full force of that lamp.  
  
What? I had to. Jesse was about to impale the guy I loved!  
  
The look on Jesse's face was priceless. He had this look of utter disbelief mixed anger and...love. That's what freaked me out. The guy was evil but he still loved me.  
  
Paul was just staring at me. I felt this stabs of pain in my back and realized I was bleeding fairly hard. Well, duh. You were just hit with something majorally sharp, did you think you wouldn't bleed from it?  
  
Carefully, Paul picked me up, took me down outside to his car, and started to drive off. "Where are you taking her?" Jesse growled. "Where are you taking my Susannah?"  
  
I couldn't speak, it was as if I'd gone mute or something. Everything went black in front of me, and at first, I thought it was because I was losing my vision, but it was just because I closed my eyes. I coughed, and blood started to come up.  
  
"Where the hell do you think I'm taking her?" Paul snapped. "A hospital, dumbass! If you hadn't noticed, your precious querida is about to DIE."  
  
Die? Me? No way, I'm invincible! I can fly...sometimes...There's no way I'm gonna die! I was vaguely aware of Paul sitting in the driver's seat, and whispering, "Suze, it'll be OK...We're going to get you to a hospital, they'll fix you up...Suze...Suze, show me you're still alive! Say something!"  
  
So I said something. I said, "Stop screaming and DRIVE."  
  
Then I passed out.  
  
Jesse's POV:  
  
I paced the hospital room of my querida, cursing Paul, and myself. I had slammed that animal shaped lamp down on Susannah's back. Though I had not meant to...Susannah was resting peacefully now, Paul still in the emergency room for the injuries I gave him. I believe he told them it was a lover's quarrel...Ha! If this were a true lover's quarrel, Susannah would have left him with more than a newly broken nose and a black eyes.  
  
I paced more, wishing Susannah would wake up so I could chance explaining to her what had happened. Father Dominic and I had been working on a way to undo Paul's hypnotism, but I doubted I would have a chance to do it before she lost her temper again.  
  
"Susannah...I know you can't hear me...Or maybe you can...Paul's hypnotised you into thinking you love him, and that I'm evil. You must know this is not true! Father Dominic and I...We're trying to save you..." I trailed off as one of Susannah's brothers, the oldest one, Sleepy, she calls him, entered the room.  
  
Jacob sat down in the chair next to Susannah's bed, across from me. "Hey Jesse." he said, looking me straight in the eye.  
  
"Hello Ja-" I stopped short. "Nombre di dios..You can see me?"  
  
"Yeah." He left it at that. "I saw Slater." Jacob continued.  
  
I grunted to show my dislike for Slater.  
  
"Yeah...He doesn't know that I can do the whole talk-to-dead-people too. Suze doesn't even know. I don't think anyone does...That's why I figured it was OK to leave last night, because I kinda sensed you were there, to watch over Suze." Jake said.  
  
"Great job I did, didn't I?" I said.  
  
"Don't beat yourself up." Jacob said. "Just explain what really happened to Suze. I know this wasn't a 'lover's quarrell' as Slater put it."  
  
I sighed an explained the whole thing. Jacob's eyes got very big when I told him about how Slater was in Susannah's bed this morning. "I don't think anything happened between them." I added hastily. Jacob grunted and I continued, telling him how Susannah had dived on top of Paul and the lamp then smashing down on her.  
  
"The doctors say she'll be ok, and that she's just sleeping right now." Jacob said. He stood up and wiped Susannah's hair out of her eyes in a protective-big brother way, the way I used to with my sisters.  
  
"She will be better when Slater is finally gone from her life." I said, taking hold of Susannah's hand. I didn't even care that her brother was here. Jacob saw it and said, "So, I take it you're the reason Slater did this? Suze loves you, you love her, and Slater's out in the cold?"  
  
"Something like that." I murmured. I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to go get something from Father Dominic." I said, more to Susannah than Jacob. He nodded anyway, and replied with, "I'll watch her." I nodded and dematerialized to Father Dominic's office.  
  
Paul's POV:  
  
The ride to the hospital seemed unbearably long. Suze kept making weird moaning sounds, and kept getting paler and paler. We finally got to the emergency room, and they whisked Suze off to stitch her up, and then they stitched me up. I made up some excuse about how we'd gotten into a fight, and it was all an accident. The doctors looked at me like I was Satan or something, and refused to tell me what room Suze was in. Nope, they stitched me up and sent me home.  
  
Right. As if that ever stopped me. All I really had to do was think about Suze and I could find her. It took a hell of a lot of concentrating to get her room number, but I got it. When I opened the door, I saw Suze's oldest stepbrother, Jake, sitting in the chair, keeping watch over Suze. She was out cold still, but looked peaceful- which is more than I can say for Jake.  
  
"Get out." Jake said in a growl that rivaled De Silva's.  
  
"Why should I?" I said. "Suze is my girlfriend. I'm her boyfriend and I-"  
  
"You're also the reason she's here!" Jake said, jumping out of his chair. "SO GET OUT!"  
  
Whoa, cool it on the over-protective big brother gene, ok? "I'm not the sole reason she's here." I said.  
  
"Don't even try to deny it, Slater." Jake said. "I already got the entire story out of Jesse."  
  
Damn that De Silva! But wait.."So you know that technically he's the one who smashed the lamp down on Suze?"  
  
"Yeah. But none of this would have happened if you hadn't done something wonky to her in the first place!" Jake said, still glaring at me like I was Satan. That seems to be the general view people get of me.  
  
"I didn't do- Wait, you got the story out of JESSE?" I had missed it when Jake first said that, but now I got it. "So that means you...you're a..."  
  
"Mediator." Jake said simply. "Yeah."  
  
Ok, I did NOT see that coming.  
  
Jake's POV:  
  
When I went by the house to do some laundry- well, leave some for mom to do- I wasn't expecting to see Slater's BMW tearing out of our driveway like there was no tomorrow. Immediately suspecting the worst, I ran up to Suze's room, expecting to see her in tears.  
  
Instead, I saw a huge mess, indicating a fight, and a little blood on the carpet. I got back in my car and took off in the direction of Slater's BMW, and followed it to the hospital. I parked, ran into the emergency room, and waited for the doctors to give me an update. Apparently, Slater called it a 'lover's quarrell'. I had to laugh at it- mainly because if they got into an actual quarrell, Suze wouldn't be the one unconscious.  
  
About an hour later, I called mom and dad and told them that Suze was in the hospital. They freaked, thinking it was some accident, but I told them the same thing the doctors told me- that Slater and her got into a fight, and he rushed her here. They freaked out some more, forbid Suze to see him ever again, gave me permission to beat the shit out of him (not in those exact words, but the tone was there) and said they would be there as soon as possible. I walked into Suze's hospital room, and wasn't all that shocked to see Jesse sitting there.  
  
Yes, I see dead people. No one knows (well, now I suppose Suze will know) but I've managed to spend all nineteen of my years talking to ghosts, getting to move on, and doing the basic mediator thing without others finding out. Until Suze came into our lives.  
  
I could tell right away. I mean, she freaked out at the thought of going to school at the Mission because it's an old building, and most old buildings have old spirits. Then she freaked out in her new room- where I'd already seen Jesse, but hid my knowledge, just grateful that Suze got that room. Every time she came home with a new bruise, I figured it was mediation stuff. Suze attracted the violent ones, that was for sure.  
  
"Hey Jesse."  
  
"Hello Ja- Nombre di dios, you can see me?" Jesse said. I really don't think he had any idea. See, my 'play dumb' exterior has fooled everyone.  
  
"Yeah. I saw Slater." I said.  
  
Jesse grunted to show his hatred for the guy. Then he started to beat himself up over not protecting Suze, and started to tell me what really happened between them. I felt like I was going to pass out when I heard that Slater had spent the night in my little sister's room and I was about to go into meltdown mode. Jesse hastily added that he thought nothing had happened.  
  
"The doctors say she'll be ok, and that she's just sleeping right now." I said, trying to make him feel better.  
  
"She will be better when Slater is finally gone from her life." Jesse said, taking hold of Suze's hand. I saw it and said, "So, I take it you're the reason Slater did this? Suze loves you, you love her, and Slater's out in the cold?"  
  
"Something like that." he murmured. I leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I'm going to go get something from Father Dominic." he said, more to Suze than me, but I nodded anyway, and replied with, "I'll watch her." Jesse nodded and dematerialized.  
  
A few minutes later, Slater had the nerve to come in. I went over- protective big-brother on him, and he seemed majorly freaked out when I told him about my gift. Then I told him to get out, leave my sister alone, and to never contact her again or I would sic several very violent ghosts on him. Of course, the ghosts would be nothing compared to several of mine and Brad's mutual friends.  
  
Slater was still sanding there, holding Suze's hand, when she started to come to. Suze turned her head over and let out a tiny moan before saying, "Jake? Is that you?"  
  
I tossed Slater a look of hatred, and said, "Yeah, it's me Suze. How you feeling?"  
  
"Like a truck ran over my back." she said weakly.  
  
"Well, yeah. Got a lamp smashed into it." I laughed slightly. She still hadn't noticed that Slater was here...Until he took her hand and said, "Hey sleeping beauty." 


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N: MAJOR FLUFF THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, THEN START SCROLLING WHEN YOU REACH THIS: ### AND STOP SCROLLING WHEN YOU REACH THIS: ### )  
  
Suze's POV:  
  
"Hey sleeping beauty." I heard Paul's voice say. For a minute, everything was blissful because Paul and my family was there to visit me. The only bad part was I was in the hospital.  
  
Then it was like a knife had been stuck into my side, and I flew forward in pain, clutching my right side- where some of the lamp had smashed.  
  
"Suze?" Jake said fantically. "Suze, what's wrong?" Paul was now gripping my free hand for all it was worth. The room was spinning, and I felt sick to my stomach. The wind was howling in my ears, and the room seemed way too noisy. I was aware of Jake running to get a nurse or doctor or someone, and then I heard a voice in my head come in over all the noise.  
  
"Querida...Susannah, you must listen to me! Paul has hypnotised you! Listen very carefully to what I'm about to say!" Jesse sounded so worried, so frantic...it was the only clear thing I could hear, so I listened to it. Or tried to, anyways, before I heard Paul's voice.  
  
"Suze? Suze, listen to me! Don't listen to De Silva, it's a trick! He's trying to separate us again! Suze, I love you, listen to me!" I concentrated on Paul's soothing voice, and almost immediately the pain in my side stopped. I could see clearly again, and no longer was the wind howling in my ears. "P-P-Paul?" I stuttered.  
  
"Oh, thank God Suze!" Paul said. He seemed relieved that I was back to normal. Paul climbed into the hospital bed with me, and wrapped me in his arms. "I thought we lost you for a minute. Was it De Silva?"  
  
I nodded weakly, and heard Jake come back in, a nurse following him. She gave me a painkiller and said I would probably fall asleep. I closed my eyes, Paul's arms still around me. The last thing I saw was Jake give Paul the death look, and I wondered what I missed between those too.  
  
When I woke up the next time, I saw my mom sitting in the chair next to my bed, where Jake had been sitting. "Oh, Susie! You're awake!" She exclaimed, with motherly tears in her eyes. The ones that said 'if you weren't in the hospital right now, i'd throttle you for getting hurt.'  
  
And throttle she did, when I was released and sent home. The whole car ride home, it was "How could you be so stupid as to let a boy in your room when no one is home?" and "Thank God Jake showed up, or I don't know what would have happened!" and "You are forbidden to see that boy ever again, and if I hear otherwise..." That one generally left off with a glare that told me I'd be one dead daughter. But I didn't care. I knew it wasn't Paul's fault, and that I'd find a way to see him without other people knowing. For right now, though, all I wanted was to fall into my own bed and sleep.  
  
So that's what I attempted to do. Sleep, I mean. Only it's kinda hard to sleep when the guy you're in love with, and have been forbidden to see, climbs in your bedroom window late at night when your parents have decided to drop your brothers off at some sports thing before heading out for a date. Yeah, sleep was kinda the furthest thing from my mind.

###

It started pretty innocently. Paul climbed in through my window and said, "Hey babe."  
  
I freaked out. "Paul, you so cannot be here! I'm forbid-"  
  
"Forbidden to see me, yeah I know." he said with a laugh. "Jake told me. Did you know he's one of us?"  
  
"What?" I was surprised. "You mean, a shifter?"  
  
"No, a mediator." Paul said, now sitting next to me on my bed. "He came out and told me so, in your hospital room."  
  
"No way. Are you sure we're talking about the same Jake? Sleepy Jake?" I was floored.  
  
"Yeah, that one." Paul said, now pulling me into his arms and kissing me deeply on my lips. His lips were so soft, so warm against mine, that I never wanted to pull apart. He parted my lips with his tounge and then slid it into my mouth, exploring every inch. I did the same, but to him. My hands were around Paul's neck, and one of his was on the small of my back, stroking it (one of my weaknesses) carefully to avoid hurting the stitches and the other was up my shirt, unhooking my bra again. I gasped as the white strapless bra came tumbling down off of me, leaving the thin t- shirt material between Paul and my bare breasts. His big blue eyes came to rest on my emerald ones, as if asking permission to go further. How much further, I didn't know, but I figured I could stop it if things got out of hand.  
  
So, off went my black t-shirt, sailing across the room to land on my daybed. Paul's went with it, landing just short of the bed and on the floor, on top of where Spike had choosen to take a nap. He hissed and moved to under the daybed. Paul shifted his body, so now he was completely on top of me, one hand still stroking the small of my back and the other on my neck, enveloping me in another passionate kiss. I moaned lightly as Paul started to attack my neck, planting kisses along it.  
  
"Paul...we really shouldn't do this..." but I was too far gone to stop. Paul's tounge flicked over my hardened nipple, and I moaned again, before he clamped his entire mouth over it. My own mouth opened in a silent scream. Oh, God did this feel good! Paul moved his hands down my hips, resting on the band of my pajama shorts. Carefully, he slid them off and then moved to take off my thong...  
  
Paul's POV:  
  
Man, when I first put together this plan to get Suze, I had no idea it would lead to sex. Sure, I wanted it to, but I didn't think I'd actually get to it. But here I was, lying on top of the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen, taking her thong off. A guy can get real lucky some days.  
  
I took it off and licked my lips. I kissed her inner thighs, then moved up. She moaned again, louder, and practically begged me to not stop. I blew on her soft curls and Suze tried to snap her legs closed, but I caught them and kept them apart at the knee. Suze started bucking her hips and for a minute it was like riding a broncho. I stopped when I knew she was close to the breaking point. Suze breathed heavily as I came up and kissed her deeply. Her own hands decided to undo my pants, and I stepped up to throw them off. The only thing between us were my boxers...  
  
Suze's POV:  
  
I really hoped I wasn't imagining that enormous bulge in Paul's boxers. I sat up, wincing slightly as I felt the stitches move, and as an evil streak went through me, I pulled off his boxers to reveal his engorged member.  
  
HOW THE FUCK....Paul was, uh, VERY well endowed in his lower region, if you get my drift. I didn't know how the hell it would fit in me. My disbelief must have shown because Paul said, as he slowly laid me back down on the bed, "Don't worry, Suze. I'll be very careful with you, especially with the stitches." He started to enter me, slowly as promised, until Paul was a thrust away from breaking my hymen. "Suze...are you positive you want to do this?" He said seriously. "There's no turning back once you do."  
  
I thought really hard about it. "Yeah...I'm sure." I whispered. Paul kissed me and thrust.  
  
Mind-numbing pain ripped through my body. THIS was what I'd been waiting for? THIS incredible can't-even-breath-because-it-hurts-like-hell pain? I cried out, first in pain, then in pleasure as the intense pain subsided and was replaced by a ticklish feeling in my stomach. Paul thrust again, harder, with wild abandonment, but still being careful, and I tried to keep up with him. "OH GOD!" I cried out again, over and over,until I'd lost all feeling in my lower body, screaming it as I exploded. A second later, I felt Paul explode as well, deep inside me, with one last mind-numbing thrust.  
  
He lay there, on top of me, for a little while, seemingly unable to catch his breath. Finally, Paul pulled out of me, and wrapped me in his arms as we fell into a deep sleep. I lay there, quite content, until morning.

###

"Suze...Suze, wake up." I opened my eyes a tiny bit to see Paul's fully clothed form standing over me. He kissed my forehead. "Good, you're awake."  
  
"Yeah." I mumbled. "What time is it?"  
  
"Five in the morning."  
  
"Five in the morning?!" I said loudly. "Jesus! Get out of here, my parents are going to flip!"  
  
"Relax, Suze, I'm leaving now." Paul said. "I just wanted to say bye and I love you before I left." He kissed me again, and took off through my window. I sighed and put on my pajama's, then climbed back into my bed. I wasn't able to get back to sleep, and I had about an hour before anyone would try to wake me up, so I decided to take a shower.  
  
Stumbling into the bathroom (hey, I was still asleep. Leave me be about the stumbling.) I threw off my pj's and stood under the hot water, reliving the events of the past few hours. I could not believe I had slept with Paul. I didn't regret sleeping with him, but if I could go back and redo it, I probably wouldn't. Sleep with him, I mean.  
  
I got out of the shower, and pulled a towel around me. I walked into my room to grab some clothes, and was shocked to see Jesse sitting on my window sill with this sad look on his face.  
  
Jesse's POV:  
  
I could not believe it. My Susannah had...she had given herself to that...that...el bastardo...Nombre de dios, how could I ever win her back? I still wanted to be with mi querida, despite what she had done, because some of it was a side effect of Slater's hypnotism. But some...  
  
Some was because she wanted to. And that hurt.  
  
I materialized to the window sill after I knew Slater had left. Susannah was in the shower, and I did not want to disturb her. I didn't hear her come out, in this big bath towel. She walked in, presumably looking for clothes to put on, and looked shocked that I was there.  
  
"Jesse? What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice soft and gentle.  
  
"How could you, Susannah?" I said, keeping my voice as gentle as possible.  
  
"How could I what-" Susannah said as she realized what I said. "Oh." she said quietly. Bursts of color appeared in her cheeks. She seemed to have nothing to say to defend herself, and so I dematerialized. I could not look at the sweet face of my querida. Not then.  
  
(OOOOOOOOO, Jesse's pretty pissed, isn't he?? Think he'll get over it? Think Suze will exorcise him now, or will Paul do it himself? Only I know the answers! Muhahaha!!!  
  
Also, please feel free to tell me how much this chapter sucked. I cannot write love scenes for anything so yeah...)


	8. Chapter 8

UnangelicHalo: Yes, I know...HOW COULD SUZE DO THAT! lol...there is a method to my madness, honestly...  
  
NOTE: This MAY be the last chapter...I'm not sure yet...

###########################################

**Jesse's POV:  
**  
After I dematerialized from Susannah's room, I wasn't quite sure where I would go. I materialized to my grave, only to be reminded of the last kiss Susannah and I shared in front of it. Everywhere I went, I was reminded of her, although that can be blamed on the fact that I could not get her off my mind. I suddenly knew what I had to do.  
  
"Jesse! What are you doing here?" Father Dominic's voice rang out from behind the big mahogany desk.  
  
"Father, this is not a social visit." I sighed heavily. "I must ask you something, and I ask that you treat it very seriously."  
  
"Yes, of course." Father Dominic said. We stood in his office, the early morning light pouring in. "What is it?"  
  
"I want you to exorcise me."  
  
**Father Dominic's POV:**  
  
"I want you to exorcise me."  
  
If I were not a man of God, I may have sounded like one of the boys who goes to school here. "You want me to WHAT? I thought...But...Susannah...You and-"  
  
Jesse cut me off. "Susannah needs someone alive, as you have all been saying. I am being selfish, staying around when it is next to impossible for us to have a decent relationship."  
  
"But the hypnotism...Do you not want to free her?" I was very confused. Jesse had been going on for several days now how Susannah was hypnotised by Mr. Slater, and how we must free her. We had even tried to, the day she was apparently in the hospital.  
  
"Father..." Jesse looked hopeless, broken. "Susannah and Slater have become...uh...intimate, one might say. And now, well...I love her, yes, but no amount of love can erase that." Now he stared down at the floor, trying not to break down. "So, will you or will you not exorcise me?"  
  
"I most certaintly will NOT!" I said. "Jesse, I will mediate you, find out why you've been here so long, and then-"  
  
"Father, I know why I've been here so long." Jesse said quietly, looking up. "I've been here, waiting for Susannah. She is my soul mate, as I am hers. Now, in light of things, I cannot stay. I cannot pass on naturally through mediation, either, and therefore, you must exorcise me."  
  
"Jesse, I'll say it again, I can't-" I tried to say, but he interrupted again.  
  
"Fine. Then I shall go to Slater. He is more than willing to exorcise me." And Jesse dematerialized without another word.  
  
I sighed, and did something no one really would have expected.  
  
I started the chant to undo Paul Slater's hypnotism.  
  
**Paul's POV:**  
  
I had just gotten home when I saw very bright blue lights appear in the corner of my room.  
  
"Jesse. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Sarcasm is my middle name. Actually, Oliver is, but you know what I mean.  
  
"Slater, I want you to exorcise me."  
  
Say WHAT?  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I want you to exorcise me." De Silva repeated.  
  
"Why the sudden change in heart?" Not that I cared. I already had what I wanted, getting rid of De Silva is just a perk.  
  
"You know why. Or some of it at least." De Silva spit. Ah. So he knew about me and Suze last night. "What? Afraid you can't compete?" I said, twisting the knife.  
  
"Slater, you know as well as I, that Susannah would never have done _that_ with you if she hadn't been hypnotized."  
  
"So why leave?"  
  
"I cannot move on naturally, because Susannah is my soul mate, and despite anything you have done, I am hers. Nothing can change that. I will always love her."  
  
"But...?" I knew there was something coming up. He would always love her, but because I had screwed her first, he wouldn't stick around.  
  
"But I cannot stay and watch Susannah and yourself continue together, no matter how many spells you've put on her." De Silva looked me in the eye- I think that's the first time he's ever looked me in the eye- and said, "Exorcise me."  
  
I shrugged. "Alright. Seven O'clock tonight. Don't be late."  
  
And then De Silva dematerialized and I got ready to exorcise him.  
  
**Suze's POV:  
**  
I was sitting on the edge of my bed, now fully clothed in sweats and a big shirt that read, "Harvard (I've never went there)" (A/N: I have that top!!!!!! It's comfy as hell!) when Jake came up to see how I was doing.  
  
"Hey, fellow speaker of the dead." I said after he came in.  
  
Jake groaned. "Don't spill on this, aight? It'll be a brother/sister secret."  
  
I shrugged. "You know, Suze...Jesse's not a bad guy." Now it was my turn to groan. "Seriously." Jake said. "You just won't listen because Slater's got you hypnotised."  
  
"When will you people get off that one?"  
  
"When you listen." Jake said. Who knew he could be so awake? I was about to say something when I got that same blinding pain in my side as I had when I was in the hospital. Only this time, it was Father Dom's voice coming through.  
  
He said the same things everyone else had been saying. This time I concentrated on his voice, and when it was all over, Jake picked me up off the floor and said, "Are you listening now?"  
  
Reality hit me: Paul had hypnotised me.  
  
He and I had been a couple.  
  
I had agreed to exorcise Jesse.  
  
Paul and I had slept together.  
  
"Oh my God...oh my God..." I said, rocking back and forth with my head in my hands. Jake patted my back and said, "Suze, it's ok. Jesse totally understands that you were hypnotised."  
  
"NO! I agreed to exorcise him! He won't forgive me for that!"  
  
"Suze, as long as you didn't actually make him go poof, I'm sure you're in the clear." Jake seemed so confident...he didn't know the half of it.  
  
"Fine, but if he actually manages to forgive me for that, he'll never forgive me for-" Great, I couldn't tell my brother that I'd slept with Paul. Think, Suze, think!  
  
"For what?" Jake said, staring me down.  
  
"For..uh...other things." I finished lamely. Great, he won't suspect a thing from that. Really.  
  
"Like?"  
  
I groaned. "IsletwifPaul." I mumbled, throwing my words together.  
  
"You what with Paul?" Jake said, even though he so knew the word.  
  
I swallowed. "I kinda slept with him."  
  
Jake's eyes got as big as flying saucers. "Please tell me you mean 'slept with' as in you FELL ASLEEP together."  
  
"Ok, that's what I mean."  
  
"Suze..." Jake said threateningly.  
  
"Oh come on, did you really think that's what I meant? I mean, come on, I think Jesse could handle that." I said. I could feel tears pricking at my eyes.  
  
"Suze, it'll be ok." Jake gave me a big-brotherly hug. "I'm sure it's not too late." I just sniffled as the tears started to pour down my cheeks.  
  
"If it weren't too late, would De Silva ask me to exorcise him?" Came the voice of Satan himself from my window.  
  
"Slater, GET OUT." Jake said, looking all tough and murderous. Not hard to do, actually. He's pretty scary when he gets mad.  
  
"Jesse did NOT ask you to exorcise him, Paul." I said, trying to stop crying. "And I can't believe you fucking hypnotised me into loving you!"  
  
Paul looked shocked that I knew about that. "So, it's all over now, huh?" He said, shoving his hands into his pockets as he entered the room. Jake stood up and clenched his fists- he used to be on the wrestling team, like Brad, and could probably hurt Paul more than Paul could hurt him. "Well, I figured Father Dom or someone would undo my handiwork eventually." Paul continued, crossing the room to stand directly in front of me. Jake let out a menacing growl. "Slater, get away from her."  
  
"Jake, get out." Paul said. "I prefer a little privacy when Suze and I are intimate." I threw daggers at Paul. "You and I are NOT going to be intimate."  
  
"Aw, Suze, remember last time?" Paul lowered himself into my lap. I winced slightly as my stitches were pulled. My heart started racing as he got closer...  
  
"Slater, GET OFF OF HER!" Jake growled. With a wave of his hand, Paul sent Jake flying out of the room and then shut and locked my door. Paul kissed me again, and I resisted as best I could. I bit Paul's tounge when he slipped it in my mouth, but it only seemed to turn him on more.  
  
"Paul, stop it!" I screamed, as he pushed me back onto my bed. There was nothing gentle about the way he ripped my sweats off of me, or the way he attacked my neck with his kisses. I had just about given up trying to escape, and fell limp against my sheets sobbing. I closed my eyes for what was coming...Paul would rape me, he would exorcise Jesse, and then he'd probably kill me...I tried not to think about the pain, or anything really...  
  
Suddenly, Paul was thrown off of me, and against the wall, crumpling on the floor unconscious. "Querida, are you alright?"  
  
"Jesse?" I asked, hardly daring to believe it.  
  
"Yes, querida, it's me." I looked up into Jesse's liquid black eyes. He was smiling, slightly. "I, uh, came to say goodbye before I left."  
  
I sat up carefully. Thankfully, in Paul's roughness, he hadn't ripped out any of my stitches. I still winced as I sat up though. "Jesse...I'm so sorry. About everything." I whispered.  
  
Jesse sighed and noticed my wincing. He carefully laid me back down on my bed- after handing me my sweats to put back on- and checked out the stitches. "They'll be ok, Susannah. But will you?"  
  
"What do you mean, will I?" I had an idea, but I didn't want to jump to conclusions. I was lucky Jesse was even speaking to me. He sat down next to me, and said, "Will you be OK, when I am gone, querida?"  
  
Certainly sending mixed signals there, Jesse. Calling me querida, and then saying when you're gone...Grrr. "Jesse...I'll never be OK. Not if you're gone." This seemed to make him slightly happier, and I took the opportunity to ruin the happiness by bursting into tears.  
  
"Querida, are you upset because of what happened last night?" Jesse asked quietly. I could only nod. "Most of it was Paul's hypnotism." I choked out. "But...but.." I couldn't finish.  
  
"But part wasn't, is that it, Susannah?" Jesse finished for me. I nodded again. "I'm so sorry, Jesse. If I could go back, I wouldn't do it. I just..I don't know." I felt miserable.  
  
My mood lifted considerably though, when Jesse leaned down and kissed me. Not on my forehead, not on my cheek. On my lips. And, the way he was doing it, it seemed like he wanted to make me forget completely about any other guy who'd ever kissed me.  
  
I realized that I missed his kisses. There was love in them. Love that I knew would never completely go away. At least, I hoped it wouldn't. When he broke the kiss, I looked at Jesse in wonderment. "How is it you aren't killing me right now?" I asked.  
  
Jesse grinned. "Ah, querida." he said. "I have figured something out about us that I'm sure you have yet to. And one- or a million- interceptions from Slater will not stop it."  
  
"And what's that?" I asked, trying to sit up. Jesse wouldn't let me though. Sit up, that is.  
  
"You, mi querida, are the reason I'm still around. You and I are soul mates." Jesse said, sweeping me up in another loving kiss.  
  
I'm the reason he hasn't moved on? So when will he move on- not that I don't enjoy his company, but I can't keep him around forever! But as Jesse's tounge parted my lips, I moaned lightly against his and decided to forget about it. We'll figure it out later.  
  
A few minutes later, Jesse and I broke our kiss. Paul started to become conscious, and I unlocked my door to find a seething Jake- and surprisingly, Brad- standing there. "Suze, are you alright?" Jake asked, as they came running into my room. Brad made a beeline for Slater and started to drag him out of the room. "You are gonna regret the day you were born, Slater!" I heard him yell as they went downstairs. Then the sound of Brad beating the shit out of Paul. It was music to my ears.  
  
"Yeah, my soul mate saved me." I said, as I glanced at Jesse. Jake looked at him too, and said, "Take care of my sister, De Silva."  
  
"I will. Whether she likes it or not." Jesse said, wrapping a protective arm around me.  
  
Jake started to leave. As he shut the door, I said, "Hey Jake...Will you tell mom and Andy that I'm sleeping and don't want to be bothered?"  
  
Jake looked at me, then at Jesse, before saying, "Sure thing." I swear, he was grinning like a maniac. Like he thought Jesse and I were going to do something.  
  
I laid down on my bed again and said, "I really am sorry, Jesse."  
  
"Querida...Enough words." He said, lying down next to me. My heart started racing in a good way as he pulled me into his arms. "Show me how sorry you are with your actions."  
  
WHOA!  
  
Jesse De Silva- Mr. Proper himself- did not just say such a sexual innuendo!  
  
But judging from the look in his beautiful eyes, he did.  
  
So I did...  
  
And remember how I was marveling at Paul? Yeah...Jesse made him look like a three year old. Not that I've seen a three year old's you-know-what, but you get the general idea.  
  
Jesse refused to move to the rectory after that. He also decided not to because Paul was a pyscho maniac who had sworn revenge. Revenge for what, I don't know, but revenge. Brad and Jake kicked his ass something good though. He was in the hospital for, like, two weeks.  
  
And life went back to normal.  
  
Normal for me, at least.

#############################################

OK, so how bad did that bite? I may do a sequel...I have no idea...


End file.
